Dialkoxybenzoic acids have been prepared by metalation of 1,3-dialkoxybenzene acid with butyl lithium, Chem. Abstracts 95:132423m; butyl lithium and ethyl lithium, U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,078; t-butyl sodium, Chem Abstracts 86:42548r; and phenyl sodium, Japanese Published Application No. 68 22,969 (Chem Abst. 70:77600y). These procedures first form the metal organic reactant and then metalate the dialkoxybenzene by reaction with the metal organic compound. The metalated dialkoxybenzene is carbonated and acidified to form the dialkoxybenzoic acid. The preparation of the metal organics, conventionally by reaction of alkali metal with the corresponding organic chloride, uses two mols of alkali metal for each mol of metalated dialkoxybenzene produced overall.